


They Ain't Boyfriends

by therobotjane



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, World Wrestling Entertainment - NXT
Genre: Comfort, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First time with a man, Hotel Sex, I Goddamn Love These Trashboats, M/M, Protective Cass, Size Difference, Swearing, brief homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobotjane/pseuds/therobotjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo is super pissed that everyone keeps makin' cracks about him and Cass bein' boyfriends. Probably because it hits a little close to home.</p><p>OR</p><p>Big Cass has no tolerance for homophobic shit, toxic masculinity, or stigmas against gay men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Ain't Boyfriends

It had been a long day for Enzo and Cassady. They had lost their match against Jason Jordan and Chad Gable, despite the fact that those two were punks. At the meet-and-greet afterward, some brat kid had made fun of Enzo’s hair. All in all, it had been a shit day and they were looking forward to getting back to their hotel rooms. 

At the front desk, the receptionist let them know that they’d been booked for a double room. One room, two twin beds. The last bit of Enzo’s patience snapped.

“How the fuck do you expect my boy Cass here to sleep in a twin bed? He’s seven feet tall!” shouted Enzo, completely unaware of how ridiculous it was to be directing his anger at some poor employee. “And only one room? It ain’t like we’re boyfriends!”

Cass laid his hand on Enzo’s shoulder. “Enzo, bro, chill okay? Ain’t no one said we’re boyfriends. The nice lady is just doin’ her job, a’right? I can sleep on the floor if I hafta.” He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile to the receptionist and took the keys from her. Coming from a man as large as Colin Cassady, though, the smile was more threatening than Enzo’s screaming had been. 

Enzo continued to grumble as he followed in Cassady’s wake to the elevators. “Fucking company, booking us in a double room just because we’re a tag team. It’s un-fucking-called for. Treat us like we’re fucking boyfriends, it ain’t right.”

Cass let his tag team partner carry on his angry diatribe all the way to the room. He was used to this; Enzo had quite the temper and Cass didn’t mind being there to diffuse it when he could. It was his job to protect his friend, had been for years, even if he’d never admit thinking of it that way to Enzo. But Enzo needed someone to keep an eye on him, frequently to protect him from himself. 

The hotel room itself was nice, large and well-appointed. The beds looked comfortable, if a bit on the small side for two such large men. Even though Enzo was significantly smaller than Cass, he was still around six feet and two hundred pounds. While Cassady was sitting down his bags and considering sleeping on the floor, Enzo threw his belongings down and stormed to the center of the room, between the two beds. 

“See! Look at this shit, Cass! How the fuck are you gonna fit in one of these, huh?” He gestured angrily at one of the beds. 

Cass was touched. He knew that this was Enzo’s way of showing concern. He couldn’t come out and say _I don’t want you to sleep on the floor_. “I’ll be fine, Enzo. Ain’t worth gettin’ upset about, okay?”

“Ain’t worth gettin’ upset about? Fuck, Cass! Puttin’ us in the same room like we’re fuckin’ lovers or somethin’. It’s fuckin’ bullshit, bro!” Enzo sat on the edge of one of the beds, running his fingers through his messy sort-of-mohawk.

Cass sat down next to him, the mattress creaking ominously under his weight. “Enzo, bro, ain’t no one said anything like that, okay? Just chill.” He looked down at his furious partner and couldn’t help but notice how cute Enzo was when he was all pissed off. It wasn’t the first time Cass had noticed but, fuck, it wasn’t like he could say anything. Enzo got all furious any time people even made cracks about them being gay.

Enzo was still grumbling under his breath. “...ain’t like I suck your dick, man. Disrespectful, that’s what it is.”

Cass stifled a snort. “Enzo, ain’t no one said anything about you suckin’ my dick. Get a hold of yourself, bro. Ain’t like we never shared a room before.”

“I know, it’s just, it’s fucked up, man. People callin’ us gay just because we spend a lot of time together, ya know? Some fuckin’ loser in the crowd called me a fuckin’ faggot tonight, bro.” Enzo seemed genuinely upset. More upset than he’d been about their loss.

“Pretty sure they was just being an asshole, Enzo. Some fuckin’ losers think that calling someone gay is, like, some great fuckin’ insult. It ain’t, bro, and you can’t let some asshole get to you like that.” Cass laid his hand on Enzo’s shoulder again, a comforting gesture he’d fallen into the habit of over the past few months.

Enzo sat quietly for several minutes. Cass remained next to him, knowing that if he got up, it would just set Enzo off again. Enzo fussed with one of the designs on his pants. 

“Hey Cass?” 

“Yeah, Enzo?”

“What if, uh…” Enzo trailed off and cleared his throat. “What if, uh, what if we was?”

Cassady’s mind had wandered during the minutes of silence. He was already thinking about room service breakfast the next morning. “What if we was what, Enzo?”

Enzo’s fingers worried at the embroidery near his knee. “What if we was gay, Cass?”

Before Cass could properly reply or even get his thoughts in order, Enzo grabbed his neck and was pulling their faces together. The kiss was sloppy, frantic and chaotic. Cass didn’t move to draw Enzo in, however, remaining still so as not to push things. He didn’t want to spook Enzo, after all, and knew he could be intimidating. 

Enzo pulled back, his tanned skin red with embarrassment. 

“Are you fuckin’ serious right now, Enzo?” Cassady knew his voice was low and urgent and hoped that Enzo didn’t misinterpret it as anger. Enzo stood without meeting Cass’ eyes. Shit. “Enzo! Tell me if you’re fuckin’ serious, okay?”

“Sorry, bro. I...I done fucked up,” mumbled Enzo. He headed for the bathroom. 

Cass was on his feet faster than he thought possible. In one fluid movement, he had Enzo backed against the wall, his hands on either side of the shorter man’s head, caging him in place. He punched the wall next to Enzo’s ear, hoping to get his attention. “I need you to be real with me right now, Enzo.”

“You know I’m the realest guy in the room, Cass.”

“Fuck,” the word growled out of Cassady. One enormous hand tangled in Enzo’s hair, tugging his head backward, exposing his neck. Then Cass was leaning down, sucking on Enzo’s neck, his other hand already creeping up the other’s shirt. 

“Cass...!” Enzo gasped, surprised by his friend’s fervor. His hands ran over Cassady’s broad shoulders, down his back that was thick with muscle. “How long, man?”

Cass backed off far enough to pull Enzo’s shirt over his head, exposing the hairy, well-muscled chest and tattoos. After a second’s thought, he pulled his own shirt off, tossing it haphazardly across the room. He sank to his knees, which made him only a little shorter than Enzo. “Doesn’t fuckin’ matter,” he said with a slight, sad smile before raining messy kisses down on Enzo’s torso. 

Eventually he reached Enzo’s waist and immediately set his large fingers to the task of unbuttoning the other’s pants. 

Enzo laughed nervously. “Cass, what the fuck you doin’, bro?”

Cass shrugged as he took out Enzo’s cock, giving it one slow stroke. “You mentioned somethin’ about suckin’ dick earlier.”

Enzo’s nervous laughter became even higher pitched. “You, uh, you can’t fuckin’ do that, Cass.”

“Why the fuck not? You don’t want me to? I mean, I ain’t promisin’ I’m any good. Never fuckin’ done it before, okay?”

“It ain’t that I don’t want you to, it’s just that ain’t what a man does, ya know? It’s embarrassin’.” Despite his protests, Enzo was grinding himself into Cassady’s hand. He looked down, unhappy at how small he looked in Cass’ huge grip. 

“Yeah, funny thing about that? Ain’t nobody gonna say that to my face. Fuckers couldn’t even reach. Ain’t what a man does? Fuck that.” With a huge grin, Cass pulled his long hair to one side and took Enzo’s cock into his mouth. 

Enzo let out a strangled cry. Cass definitely wasn’t the best blowjob he’d ever received. It was clumsy and inexperienced. But seeing Cass sitting back on his heels and still having to hunch over to be the right height was really hot. And there was no denying that the mouth taking him was warm and wet and...eager. 

When Enzo’s moans started to reach a fevered pitch, Cassady backed off, wiping his mouth with a swipe of one huge hand. 

“Oh, what the fuck, bro?” Enzo whined, his voice thick with need.

Cass stood and covered the distance to his bags in a few strides. After rummaging around for a moment, he seemed to find what he was looking for. 

“You just gonna leave me hangin’ like this, Cass?” Enzo was hard as a rock, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his dick. As opposed as he had seemed at first, he’d gotten comfortable with the idea of Cass swallowing his jizz pretty quickly. 

“Nah.” Cass unzipped his pants, his back still to Enzo, and stepped out of them. With the bottle he’d pulled out of his bag and a twist of his wrist, he covered his massive cock with lube. When he turned, Enzo’s eyes went wide. “Lose the pants, Enzo. Your cute little ass is gettin’ fucked.” 

Enzo cleared his throat, eyes still focused on Cassady’s enormous manhood. “That is _definitely_ not sawft.” Noticing the impatience on Cass’ face, Enzo began to squirm out of his clothes. He wondered vaguely if he should be offended, but Cass was stalking toward him like some kind of predatory animal and he found that he simply didn’t care. 

A rather undignified sound escaped Enzo’s throat as Cass wrapped one arm around his waist and lifted him into the air. Marveling at the sheer power of his tag team partner, Enzo wrapped his legs around Cassady’s waist, letting the huge arm encircling him support his weight. 

“Hey, uh, hey Cass? Don’t get carried away, a’right? I ain’t never done this before…” The tip of Cassady’s cock pushed against his entrance and Enzo gasped. Fuck. He wanted it, wanted it bad, but his tag partner wasn’t called Big Cass for nothing. 

Cass nuzzled his face against Enzo’s, their facial hair brustling together. “Don’t you worry, baby. I ain’t gonna hurt you.” Effortlessly holding Enzo up with one arm, he used his other hand to guide himself into his partner’s opening. His breath hissed slightly as Enzo relaxed enough to let him in. “That’s it, relax. Let Big Cass make you feel so good.”

Enzo tried his hardest to stay calm while inch after inch of Cassady’s cock entered him. Cass was unbelievably gentle, rocking his hips to slowly ease himself in, giving Enzo plenty of time to open up for him. Enzo couldn’t believe how good it felt; it had been uncomfortable at first, but he found himself pushing his shoulders against the wall at his back to grind his body against Cassady’s. 

Cass let out a deep, satisfied grunt when he was finally fully buried inside Enzo’s body. Enzo’s cock bounced against Cassady’s muscular stomach with every careful thrust, leaving a trail of stickiness against the hairless skin. Cass nuzzled his face against Enzo’s neck, licking at the sweaty skin and inhaling the smell of the _Axe Cool Metal_ that his partner always wore. He couldn’t believe how amazing Enzo’s ass felt, so tight and so hot…

“Fuck, Enzo,” Cass rumbled, his face pressed against the smaller man’s shoulder. His thrusts got more frantic as he became confident that Enzo could take it.

“Yeah Cass?” Enzo gasped. His arms were thrown around Cassady’s neck, his fingers tangled in all that long hair, clinging on to the massive man that was pounding into him. And, fuck, there was heat building in his stomach and his dick was aching to cum. His cock had barely been touched but Cass was hitting something deep inside him that felt great.

“You feel fuckin’ amazing, baby.” Cass shifted his grip so his two huge hands were under Enzo’s ass, spreading him even wider. “And…” he thrust as deeply into Enzo as he could get, drawing a pleading moan out of the smaller man, “You. Can’t. Teach.” Each of his words punctuated by a deep, brutal thrust. With a shout of, “THAT!” Cass was cumming, releasing his load into Enzo’s waiting ass. 

Feeling Cass twitching and pumping inside him drove Enzo over the edge as well. He pressed his body against Cassady’s and ground his cock against the bigger man’s abs, painting them both with hot, sticky fluid before collapsing into Cass’ strong grip. 

Cass shifted Enzo back into one arm so that he could remove himself from the other’s ass. His cock was painfully sensitive after such an intense orgasm and Enzo’s body was still twitching with aftershocks. He carried Enzo, who was still limp and trying to catch his breath, over to one of the small beds and sat down with the smaller man still wrapped around him. 

Eventually Enzo looked down and started laughing. “Looks like I made quite a fuckin’ mess, huh Cass? Look at you, all covered in my jizz.”

In reply, Cass put his hand under Enzo’s chin and lifted his face, kissing him deeply. The kiss was slow and loving, the way their previous ones had not been.

“We should, uh, maybe shower off?” Enzo’s pretty green eyes met Cassady’s dark brown ones. “Then, uh, it would be fuckin’ stupid for you to sleep on the floor, huh? We could, you know, push the beds together.”

With a deep growl, Cass pushed Enzo down on the mattress, covering him with kisses.


End file.
